


Papa

by OnoNoKomachi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnoNoKomachi/pseuds/OnoNoKomachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His teammates at Real Madrid had teased him because the interview he gave describing Mourinho as father figure. If they only understood what that really meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading over the past few days about the relationship between Mourinho, Mesut, and Mesut's father. My impression from reading articles and poster's observations is that his father is very career oriented, to the point that it almost cost Mesut a chance of becoming a football player.

When he first arrives at Real Madrid, he is a little scared. It is new club, a culture completely different to his own. He wonders if he has made a mistake, signing the contract.

 _El Mister,_ Jose Mourinho is welcoming, making sure he is alright. He wants to make sure that he able to settle into life in Madrid.

His new teammates greet him, and seem eager to get to know him. A warm feeling fills his chest, replacing the nervous tightening that was present moments before.

_Give it time, things will improve._


	2. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was child then, going to one of his brothers games. This time it would be different.

It is a faint memory. He is a child, going to one of his brother's games. His small hand is swallowed by his father's. If feels safe, comforting. They find their seats and watch his brother play. Mesut can't remember if they win or lose.

Later the coach comes up to them, to congratulate his brother. He doesn't know why but he wants to be like his older brother. Before he realizes it, he blurts out " I want to do that too!"

His father squeezes his hand and frowns slightly. He politely explains to the coach that it is out of the question.

****

The coach offers him a tryout. He passes under "suitable."

****

He plays for various clubs, eventually playing for Rot-Weissen Essen.


End file.
